Heaven's Ascent
by LiGhTnEsS iN tHe DaRk
Summary: Its wrong to play the role of god,Its sinful punish the innocent,And worse to punish the pure,Those are the lessons I have learned living in this hell hole called life" A depressed Angels thoughts of the world and her meeting with the xmen.


Its wrong to play the role of god  
  
Its sinful punish the innocent  
  
And worse to punish the pure  
  
Those are the lessons I have learned living in this hell hole called life  
  
God sent me here to punish me  
  
For the incidental sins I have committed  
  
That's the way it works in heaven  
  
It doesn't mater if it was an accident  
  
You still committed a sin  
  
One that harmed others  
  
One that will not be forgotten  
  
Is it fair?  
  
To say one is fair  
  
Is to lie  
  
For in life  
  
Their will always be two opinions  
  
Whether you rescue a mortal from murder  
  
The murder will think it unjust  
  
And you will think opposite of him  
  
So is it not right to say that nothing is fair?  
  
At times I wish I wasn't me  
  
I wish I hadn't had to feel the pains of others   
  
To feel the sorrow of the world itself  
  
Some would say it be a blessing to be me  
  
To life forever  
  
To fly into the sky  
  
Away from pain  
  
misery  
  
hate  
  
deception   
  
They have no notion of what its like  
  
To be a heavenly be being  
  
Then again  
  
They must never know  
  
I will carry this dread with me till my grave  
  
And save others from the torture I live through  
  
People Look at me and see their version truth  
  
Angelic green eyes like emeralds of plenty  
  
Long smooth hair the color of a rose  
  
That is what they say  
  
That is what they think  
  
I look at them and see truth  
  
I can see their joy  
  
Its unfortunate that the world is so cruel  
  
Innocent people don't deserve pain  
  
But how would you know the feeling of safety   
  
With out pain to show you the difference?  
  
Am I right to judge others?  
  
"Life is but cycle"  
  
I was told as a child  
  
"It goes from beginning to end, Then starts over again"  
  
"Giving forgiveness and chances to those who have sinned"  
  
What Bull  
  
I lived Life  
  
I lost Life  
  
Why must I respect it?  
  
As I sigh greatly I see my surroundings clearly  
  
My thoughts have taken me to a place of sorrow  
  
My wings have flown me to a place a dread  
  
Around me are the unfortunate  
  
The weak  
  
The strong  
  
Those played by life  
  
I can see the women men and children laying on cardboard  
  
digging though trashcans for food  
  
If god is the savior of man  
  
Then why must these people suffer?  
  
Is it true what people say?  
  
"Some must die for the good of others?"  
  
If so, then I don't see why god is loved  
  
I give a dollar to a small child who smiles of and gives it to a pregnant mother  
  
If only mortals weren't selfish  
  
If only they took time to think of those unfortunate  
  
I draw my long coat tighter to me  
  
I can not let others see my wings  
  
It is a rule   
  
Mortals must not see Immortals  
  
They would just run and tell themselves lies  
  
Is that any way to live?  
  
Off hope and not off success?  
  
Off dreams that do not come true?  
  
Why must people suffer?  
  
As I turn The figure of my follower is clear to me  
  
His adorning features standing out  
  
I send a small breeze pass him  
  
Sending chills through his spine  
  
He extends clawed fingers out at me  
  
Sending a threatening glance I do not fear  
  
I give a slight insane smile  
  
One that shows pain  
  
The pains of those I have seen  
  
The pain of the Innocent  
  
Turning my back to him I continue my ascension through the hell holed streets  
  
As he charges at, I know his strength  
  
I carefully step to the step  
  
Causing him to charge beyond me  
  
I walk faster   
  
I can feel it  
  
A strong dread  
  
And as I turn into the secluded alley  
  
I see it  
  
I see the dying children  
  
coughing blood  
  
falling to their knees  
  
I feel my legs bend over the two  
  
The young boy passing in my arms  
  
The young girl barley holding on  
  
Tears slide from my eyes  
  
Why must such children be forced to die so young  
  
Why must they starve?  
  
My coat falls off  
  
My long white angelic wings creating a cocoon of sorrow around us   
  
"Look Danny, An Angels come to save us, save………us."   
  
Those were her last words  
  
The limp figures in my arms  
  
putting them on the ground I wipe my tears  
  
and grab my coat.  
  
I know he's standing there  
  
I know he's preparing to attack  
  
I know he's not bothered by the death  
  
As I turn  
  
Tears fall once again  
  
Why?  
  
Why does god do this?  
  
The man slightly winces at a me  
  
The tears of an angel falling helplessly to the ground  
  
Just like those children  
  
I slowly take small steps to him  
  
Adorning my coat over my wings  
  
Hiding them from view of the world  
  
Hiding them from pain  
  
The man moves out of my way as I pass him  
  
But then attaches him arm to mine  
  
Pulling me  
  
My tears stop  
  
My eyes anger filled  
  
I will not be used  
  
I will not be a tool  
  
I let my anger flow  
  
My energy going into my arm  
  
The white light of my power  
  
Hurting his hand  
  
Causing him to let me go  
  
But he once again latches on to me  
  
A red light from behind us shoots him  
  
I turn my head to face my savior  
  
My hair toppling from its holding   
  
Falling out of its messy bun and streaming down my back and around my face  
  
The image of the children come into my head once more  
  
I should have been able to have them  
  
Tears slightly fall from my eyes  
  
My vision blurring  
  
And I see my Savior  
  
The young man in dark colors  
  
Wearing a strange device over his eyes  
  
And s girl with hair just lighter than mine  
  
And an older man who's stronger than the one that was following me  
  
I swiftly wipe away me tears and turn from them  
  
And continue walking ahead  
  
I know they are following me  
  
I know they cause no harm   
  
I walk slowly   
  
My legs taking long strides  
  
My long white dress catching my legs   
  
"Hey hold up!"  
  
I turn to see the teenage boy  
  
"We want to help you"  
  
I shake my ahead before continuing my strides  
  
I suddenly feel my eyes closing  
  
I can here their voices as my vision turns black  
  
"Look Scott! We have to take her to the professor! I think she's hurt!" 


End file.
